Trouble Maker
by svtnct
Summary: Wonwoo tahu bahwa Mingyu dan Hoshi adalah trouble maker di Seventeen. Ia juga sering tertawa melihat tingkah konyol mereka, tapi satu yang Wonwoo tidak mengerti. Sejak kapan ia merasa terusik dengan kedekatan mereka berdua? [Meanie]


Title : Trouble Maker

Cast : Mingyu, Wonwoo, Hoshi, and seventeen members.

Pairing : Meanie.

Length : One shot

Rate : T

Genre : Romance.

 **WARNING! : YAOI. TYPO. After reading, please review :)**

.

.

 _ **Trouble Maker...**_

.

.

"Ya hyung!" Mingyu berteriak kesal ketika Hoshi tiba-tiba merebut ponselnya.

"Main game apa sih? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku jika ada game baru yang bagus?" Tanya Hoshi.

Mingyu merebut kembali ponselnya. "Tidak perlu tahu."

"Yaish!" Hoshi menggeplak kepala Mingyu.

Mingyu bangun dari duduknya lalu ia segera berlari menghindari amukan Hoshi.

"Ya tiang! Kemari kau!" Hoshi dengan semangat langsung mengejar Mingyu, berlari-lari keliling dorm yang tidak begitu besar di tambah dengan kesebelas member yang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Kejar aku bwee."

Mingyu kembali berlari, tentu saja kakinya yang panjang akan menang melawan kaki Hoshi yang pendek. Tapi sepertinya Mingyu terlalu bersemangat berlari sampai-sampai ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuat Hoshi bisa menarik bajunya.

"Kena kau! Beritahu aku apa gamenya." Pinta Hoshi sambil berusaha merebut ponsel Mingyu yang ia angkat setinggi-tingginya.

Hoshi melompat-lompat, namun apa daya, tingginya masih tidak sampai untuk mencapai tangan Mingyu yang terangkat tinggi.

Mingyu tersenyum mengejek. "Ambil saja kalau kau bisa. Aargh ya!" Mingyu mengaduh ketika dengan sadisnya Hoshi menarik rambutnya dan tidak berapa lama ponsel Mingyu sudah berada di tangan Hoshi.

"Mwo?" Hoshi dengan tampang shocknya sambil melihat ponsel Mingyu. "COC? Ya!" Hoshi berteriak ketika merasa dirinya telah ditipu oleh Mingyu. COC? Yang benar saja!

Mingyu tertawa ketika melihat wajah Hoshi. "Salahmu loh, aku kan tidak bilang ada game baru." Jawab Mingyu santai.

Hoshi dengan kesal langsung mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mingyu dan menarik kepala Mingyu agar sejajar dengan pundaknya. "Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajaarr." Desis Hoshi.

Sementara itu kesebelas member yang tampak sudah terbiasa dengan kelakuan Mingyu dan Hoshi yang hampir sama hanya bisa menggeleng dan tertawa.

"Kapan mereka akan dewasa sih?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil menatap keduanya.

"Hyung, kenapa?"

"Eoh?" Wonwoo menengok ke arah Dino yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Hyung kenapa?" Tanya Dino sekali lagi.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo balik.

"Kau tampak cemberut."

"Geurae? Bukankah wajahku memang seperti ini?"

Dino tertawa. "Benar juga."

Wonwoo kembali menatap Mingyu dan Hoshi yang masih belum selesai dengan urusan mereka. Ia cemberut? Benarkah? Karena apa?

.

.

.

"Wonwoo hyung?" Suara yang begitu Wonwoo kenal masuk ke indra pendengarannya.

"Eoh Mingyu, kenapa?"

"Mau menemaniku?"

Entah kenapa Wonwoo yang tadinya lesu langsung berubah semangat mendengar ajakan Mingyu.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya.

"Jalan-jalan dan eum, membeli kopi?"

Tanpa bertele-tele Wonwoo langsung mengangguk dan turun dari kasurnya.

"Ayo!"

.

.

Mereka berjalan pelan, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Wonwoo mengigit bibir tipisnya pelan. Astagaaa, suasana canggung apa ini? Yeah ini bukan pertama atau kedua kali Wonwoo merasa seperti ini jika ia berduaan dengan Mingyu, pasti rasanya agak aneh dan membuatnya gugup.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu semangat untuk pergi keluar denganku ya hyung?"

Wonwoo tersentak. "Eoh?"

"Kau bahkan lupa membawa mantel. Ini masih musim dingin, ingat?"

Wonwoo melihat diirnya sendiri. Benar, ia bahkan tidak memakai mantel ataupun jaket dan ia bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali tentang itu. Ia hanya terlalu bersemangat ketika Mingyu mengajaknya keluar.

"Haha, benar juga." Wonwoo tertawa canggung.

Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa memperdulikan keselamatan jantung Wonwoo, Mingyu menggandeng tangan Wonwoo dengan tangan besarnya yang terasa pas untuk menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya, ia bahkan bisa mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri.

"M..Mingyu?"

"Hmm?" Mingyu menoleh, memperlihatkan wajah tampannya pada Wonwoo.

"A..Aku." Wonwoo berucap dan uap keluar dari mulut Wonwoo.

"Sepertinya kau begitu kedinginan hyung." Dengan cepat Mingyu melepas mantel tebalnya dan memakaikannya pada Wonwoo.

'Kau bagaimana?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku kan kuat."

Entah mendapat dorongan dari mana, Wonwoo menggosok kedua tangannya lalu menangkupkannya di pipi Mingyu. Setelah melakukan itu Wonwoo sedikit merutuk pada dirinya sendiri, ia bahkan bisa merasakan panas di pipinya.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu membuat Mingyu tersenyum lebar. "Kau manis sekali hyung." Dan itu semakin menambah parah wajah merona Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Kalian habis darimana?"

Mingyu dan Wonwoo terlonjak kaget ketika mereka membuka pintu wajah horor Seungcheol langsung menyambut mereka.

"Eung, jalan-jalan?"

"Jalan-jalan apa sampai selarut ini?"

Mingyu mengecek jam di ponselnya. "Astaga hyung, ini bahkan baru pukul sebelas."

Seungcheol berdecak. "Sudahlah, cepat pergi tidur, besok kita ada latihan."

"Nde." Balas Mingyu dan Wonwoo lalu mereka berjalan ke kamar mereka.

.

.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" Tanya Mingyu kepada Wonwoo yang tepat berada di sebrang ranjangnya.

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Aku juga."

Drrrttt...

Ponsel Mingyu bergetar menandakan ada pesan dan Mingyu langsung membukanya.

"Hahaha." Mingyu langsung menutup mulutnya yang kelepasan tertawa, takut membangunkan Jun yang tidur sekamar dengan mereka semtara Wonwoo melihat Mingyu bingung.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran.

Mingyu membuka selimutnya lalu berpindah tidur di sebelah Wonwoo. "Lihat ini." Mingyu memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo langsung menutup mulutnya, takut kelepasan tertawa seperti Mingyu.

"Hoshi hyung sudah benar-benar gila." Tawa Wonwoo langsung lenyap ketika mendengar nama Hoshi keluar dari mulut Mingyu. Jadi yang mengirim foto itu Hoshi dan foto itu hanya untuk Mingyu.

Mingyu masih saja tertawa melihat foto wajah Seokmin yang penuh dengan coretan-coretan aneh karya Hoshi di wajahnya tanpa mengetahui bahwa namja di sampingnya cemberut.

"Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu Mingyu, ini sempit." Ucap Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaruh ponselnya lalu menghadap Wonwoo. "Benarkah? Tapi sayangnya aku tidak mau."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu saja." Mingyu langsung menarik tubuh Wonwoo mendekat padanya, membuat tubuh Wonwoo sangat kaku. "Dengan begini, kau tidak akan kedinginan lagi hyung."

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Sial, sial sial! Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati. ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak sedikitpun saking malu dan gugupnya. Wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo menelan ludahnya susah. Ia sudah bertahun-tahun dekat dengan Mingyu bahkan saat Seventeen TV sampai sekarang tapi ini baru pertama kalinya Wonwoo mempunyai perasaan seperti ini, rasa gugup dan malu, jantung yang berdegup kencang dan pipi yang merona. Wonwoo jelas tahu jika ini adalah tanda-tanda jatuh cinta, tapi jatuh cinta pada Mingyu? Ia bahkan tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Terlalu lelah memikirkannya, Wonwoo mencoba untuk segera tertidur meski ia akui itu sangat susah. Setelah jam menunjukan pukul dua pagi, Wonwoo baru terlelap dalam dekapan Mingyu.

.

.

Cklek..

Seungcheol dan Jeonghan membuka pintu. "Bangun! Bangun! Sudah pa-" Ucapan Seungcheol terhenti ketika matanya memandang kearah ranjang Wonwoo.

"Astaga mereka manis sekali." Ucap Jeonghan gemas.

Jeonghan berjalan menghampiri ranjang Wonwoo, sedikit tidak tega membangunkan keduanya yang masih tertidur dengan damai apalagi dengan posisi yang sangat romantis. Tangan Mingyu kiri menjadi bantalan kepala Wonwoo sementara tangan kanan Mingyu memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan tubuh keduanya yang hampir tidak ada jarak, dan juga jangan lupakan wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat.

Jeonghan mengguncang tubuh Wonwoo dan Mingyu perlahan dan Wonwoo adalah orang yang pertama kali bagun dan membuka mata.

Siapa yang tidak kaget jika pertama kali membuka mata langsung disuguhkan dengan wajah tampan Mingyu yang damai terlebih jarak keduanya sangat dekat dan itu terjadi pada Wonwoo, ia teramat sangat kaget.

"Cepat mandi dan bersiap."

Wonwoo langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Jeonghan horor. "Hyung?!"

"Bagaimana tidurmu Wonwoo-ya? Pasti nyenyak bukan?" Tanya Jeonghan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, menggoda Wonwoo.

Wajah Wonwoo langsung merona hebat tapi untunglah Jeonghan tidak melanjutkan godaannya dan langsung menghampiri Jun yang masih terlelap.

.

.

.

Para member Seventeen terengah-engah. Mereka baru saja selesai latihan untuk konser pertama mereka. Tak lama kemudian pintu ruang latihan diketuk dan Woozi yang paling dekat dengan pintu membukanya.

"Yeay makanan sudah datang!"

Para member langsung berkumpul membentuk lingkaran, mengelilingi makanan mereka dan makan dengan tenang. Eits, keadaan tenang itu tidak mungkin bertahan lama selama masih ada duo trouble maker di tengah-tengah mereka.

Hoshi dengan sengaja mengambil ayam dalam piring Mingyu dan dengan secepat kilat langsung memakannya.

"Yak!"

Jangan dikira jika Mingyu tidak akan membalasnya.

Ketika Hoshi sedang berbicara dengan Woozi, Mingyu gantian mengambil ayam Hoshi, kali ini dua sekaligus.

"Ya!" Hoshi menendang kaki Mingyu sementara para member mulai tertarik dan memilih untuk menonton mereka.

Wonwoo yang ada di sebelah Mingyu mulai terusik dan kehilangan nafsu makan. Ia lalu menyumpitkan ayamnya yang masih tersisa lumayan banyak dan menaruhnya kepiring Mingyu yang hampir kosong.

"Untukmu."

Mingyu langsung menatap Wonwoo dengan mata berbinar. "Woah, terima kasih hyung. Kau begitu baik." Mingyu langsung menatap Hoshi mengejek sambil menunjuk piringnya yang penuh dengan ayam.

Merasa terejek dan tidak terima, Hoshi langsung menaruh sumpitnya di piring Mingyu lalu terjadilah perang sumpit (?) di antara mereka. Hoshi berusaha mengambil ayam Mingyu dan Mingyu berusaha untuk mempertahankan ayamnya.

"Ya! Aku perlu berfikir keras untuk koreografi jadi aku butuh makan yang banyak!" Ucap Hoshi.

"Tidak bisa." Bantah Mingyu.

Lelah dengan sumpit, Hoshi langsung mengambil piring Mingyu dan memindahkan ayamnya ke piringnya sendiri.

"Hyung kau benar-benar!"

Mingyu mengambil semangkuk sambal dan langsung menuangkannya ke piring Hoshi.

1..

2..

3..

"YA KIM MINGYUUU!"

Hoshi langsung menerjang Mingyu dan menduduki perut Mingyu lalu memukul, mencubit, menjambak atau apapun itu.

"Argh! Sakit! Sakit hyung!" Mingyu mengaduh.

Seungkwan dan Seokmin tertawa paling keras. Kim Mingyu benar-benar sudah gila. Semuanya bahkan tahu jika Hoshi tidak bisa makan makanan pedas.

Wonwoo menatap adegan keduanya horor. Apa-apaan dengan adegan itu? Wonwoo yakin Mingyu cukup kuat untuk menghentikan Hoshi yang terus memukulnya tapi kenapa namja dengan gigi taring yang tidak biasa itu hanya diam saja dan menerima pasrah setiap pukulan Hoshi?

"Hyung?" Wonwoo mengalihkan wajahnya menatap Minghao.

"Apa?"

"Panas ya hyung?"

Wonwoo menatap Minghao bingung, benar sih, Wonwoo merasa sangat panas dan gerah tapi bukan panas dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Yah seperti.. cemburu?

"Terlihat jelas loh."

Sejelas itukah? Bahkan Minghao yang sedikit, eum lemot? saja mengetahuinya.

.

.

.

 _ **Trouble Maker...**_

.

.

.

"Mingyu?"

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Apa.. saat ini kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"Huh? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Ani.. Hanya ingin tahu saja." Jawab Wonwoo.

"Kau benar ingin tahu hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu berdeham. "Benar, saat ini aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

Wonwoo langsung mencelos, entah kenapa ia sudah merasa ditolak meski pada kenyataannya tidak.

"Siapa dia?"

"Eung.." Mingyu terlihat berfikir, dalam sekejab wajahnya berubah serius. "Aku tidak bisa memberitahukan namanya hyung hanya saja dia itu sangat manis, perhatian padaku, selalu membuatku tertawa dan merasa nyaman meski terkadang sedikit menyebalkan juga tapi aku tetap suka karena itulah daya tariknya, matanya sipit, hidungnya mancung, bibirnya tipis, ia pandai dalam segala hal." Ucap Mingyu sambil menatap dalam wajah Wonwoo yang sedang menunduk. "Apa lagi ya?"

Jujur saja Wonwoo sedang merasa sangat sakit hati. Ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Mingyu itu mendeskripsikan Hoshi sekali. Wonwoo menboong, benar-benar menboong.

"Sebenarnya aku bingung juga hyung. Yang tidak peka itu sebenarnya siapa sih? Aku? Dia? Atau kita berdua?" Tanya Mingyu sambil mengangkat dagu Wonwoo dan menatap tepat di bola mata Wonwoo. "Kalau kau bagaimana hyung? Kau punya orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya Mingyu, masih belum melepaskan pandangannya dan tangannya dari dagu Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Dia sangat menyebalkan, suka menyebabkan masalah dan membuatku kesal, ia suka tebar pesona tidak jelas, ia tinggi, matanya sedikit besar, hidungnya tidak semancungku, bibirnya sedikit tebal, kulitnya coklat, dia.."

Belum sempat Wonwoo menyelesaikan penjelasannya tiba-tiba saja Mingyu tertawa.

"Wae? Ada yang salah?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

Mingyu melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Wonwoo dan menggantinya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo.

"Kenapa aku merasa bahwa ciri-ciri itu sangat pas untukku?"

DEG!

Mata sipit Wonwoo membulat dan wajahnya langsung berubah semerah tomat.

"A..Apa?"

"Hyung, ayo jujur satu sama lain. Orang itu, aku kan?" Tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menelan ludahnya gugup. "Huh?"

"Orang yang kau sukai itu, aku kan?"

Lama terdiam namun akhirnya Wonwoo mengangguk juga.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Orang yang kau sukai Hoshi kan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu memandang Wonwoo dengan pandangan bingung. "Hoshi hyung?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

Mingyu tertawa. "Hahaha. Apa aku sepayah itu untuk mendeskripsikannya? Bagaimana mungkin itu bisa jadi Hoshi hyung? Astaga, bahkan memikirkannya saja tidak pernah." Jawab Mingyu.

"Jadi?"

Mingyu menghembuskan nafasnya. "Pikirkanlah dan sekarang aku sudah tahu siapa yang tidak peka." Mingyu beranjak dari duduknya untuk keluar dari kamar mereka.

Wonwoo kebingungan, ia masih penasaran tapi Mingyu sudah mau pergi. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, ciri-ciri yang disebutkan Mingyu juga cocok untuknya. Bolehkah Wonwoo sedikit berharap dan mencoba peruntungannya?

"Apakah.." Mingyu yang sudah memegang gagang pintu dan bersiap membukanya langsung terhenti. "Orang itu... aku?" Tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersenyum sedikit. "Eo." Dan setelah itu Mingyu membuka pintu dan keluar kamar, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih speechless di belakangnya.

"Aku... tidak salah dengar kan?" Dan selanjutnya Wonwoo langsung membekap mulutnya untuk menahan pekikannya.

Sementara Mingyu yang masih setia berdiam di balik pintu langsung tersenyum begitu mendengar pekikan Wonwoo. Mingyu yakin, Wonwoo sedang heboh di dalam sana dan Mingyu tidak mau mengganggunya.

.

.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" Wonwoo datang tiba-tiba dengan wajah manis dan dengan senyuman lebar, tidak ada lagi wajah emo yang selama ini ditunjukannya.

Joshua menatap Wonwoo aneh. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Aku? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo masih dengan senyuman.

"Kau tampak seperti orang jatuh cinta." Ucap Seungcheol.

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin kalian bisa tahu?"

Semua member saling melihat satu sama lain dan seolah bisa bertelepati mereka semua langsung mengerubungi Wonwoo.

"Hyung? Kau jatuh cinta? Astaga, siapa orang tidak beruntung itu?" Tanya Vernon.

"Wonwoo sudah besar." Ucap Jeonghan sambil mengusap-ngusap rambut Wonwoo.

"Tapi, siapa?" Tanya Hoshi.

"Tentu saja denganku."

DEG!

Wonwoo merasakan tangan Mingyu memeluk pingganya dan menariknya mendekat. Wonwoo bahkan lupa jika ada Mingyu disini. Wonwoo bahkan tidak bisa berkutik sedikitpun. Ia terlalu malu.

"Sudah bisa ditebak." Jawab Woozi.

"Lalu kalian kapan menyusul?" Tanya Mingyu sambil menunjuk Woozi dan Hoshi. "Kalian juga sama bisa ditebaknya."

Sesudah perkatan Mingyu tadi wajah Woozi langsung berubah merah, sedikit menyesal kenapa ia harus mengucapkan hal itu tadi. Sementara Hoshi memberikan kepalannya pada Mingyu karena sudah membuat crushnya menjadi malu.

Lalu bagaimana keadaan Wonwoo? Ia masih sibuk berkomat-kamit karena tangan Mingyu yang masih memeluknya erat di tambah dengan bisikan Mingyu pada telinganya semakin memperparah kondisinya.

"Aku menyukaimu Wonwoo hyung. Sangat menyukaimu."

.

.

.

 **END!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wohoo! Akhirnya FF nya selesai juga. Trouble maker mendapat vote terbanyak jadinya aku buat FF ini. Mohon maaf jika FF nya tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan. Untuk FF selanjutnya aku masih mau minta vote kalian dengan di tambah dua summary baru. Vote ya !**

 **.**

 _ **Apa aku berarti bagimu?**_

 _ **Terkadang Wonwoo suka bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, apa ia berarti bagi Mingyu? Jika ya, kenapa namja itu selalu saja menyakitinya? Tidak memperdulikannya? Jika tidak, kenapa Mingyu mau menerima cintanya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Magic**_

 _ **Wonwoo tidak pernah percaya dengan sihir atau apapun itu jenisnya namun setelah kejadian hari itu ia mulai percaya. Tidak mungkin kan tiba-tiba saja Kim Mingyu yang tidak menyukainya berubah menjadi menyukainya?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Our Relationship**_

 _ **Hubungan mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari empat tahun. Tidak mungkin jika tidak ada badai yang menerjang. Meski sekuat, sekencang, dan sehebat apapun badai itu. Baik Mingyu atau Wonwoo pasti bisa mengatasinya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **On Stage vs Off Stage**_

 _ **Wonwoo pada saat On Stage adalah Wonwoo yang berkharisma, manly, tampan. Tapi bagaimana saat Off stage dan tidak ada kamera di sekelilingnya? Ia hanyalah seorang uke yang lembut, perhatian, penyayang dan begitu manja pada Mingyu.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Reality**_

 _ **Wonwoo itu tampan, Cool, Manly, Suaranya berat, Jago olahraga, Jago beladiri, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah uke dari seorang Kim Mingyu yang bahkan tidak terlalu manly. Bagaimana bisa?**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Itulah kelima summarynya :) Aku sangat berterima kasih banget buat yang udah baca sepanjang itu dan mau ngevote. On stage vs Off stage sama Reality emang agak mirip, kalo di On stage vs Off stage Wonwoonya malu-malu gitu tapi kalo di reality Wonwoo nya cuek, Jutek gitu deh. Hehe.**_

 _ **So? Yang mana pilihan kalian guys? Berikan votenya di kotak review oke? Makasiihh ^^**_

 _ **p.s ini adalah ff terakhir aku selama bulan januari-mei/juni di karenakan aku mau fokus untuk UN dulu ;)**_


End file.
